


Time enough at Last

by ReconsDaughter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel and Demon, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale coming to the realization he loves Crowley, First Time Feelings, Fluff, Love, M/M, One Shot, Soft Husbands, book nerd loves plant god, no smut sorry, right after the church gets bombed, true feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReconsDaughter/pseuds/ReconsDaughter
Summary: Aziraphale comes to the realization that he is in fact in love with Crowley.





	Time enough at Last

**Author's Note:**

> So to Start off...I’ve never written in this fandom. I’ve really only ever published one other fanfic and I know, I know I’ll have to update that eventually...
> 
> So shout out to teeneedratini for being my personal cheerleader and all around only reason I’m getting back to writing! She’s really pushed me to write and post and I love her for that! 
> 
> So here it is... the title is from the twilight zone episode, I think fitting for our book nerd boi.

Aziraphale had felt love many times in his life, he was empathetic to it from living amongst the humans for as long as he had. As many times as he had felt love though, he had never actually been IN love...until now.

Was he even ready to admit it out loud? Was he ready to say that he had fallen in love with...with him? A demon.

The smell of smoke and burning flesh still hung heavy in the air. He sat amongst the rubble that only moments before had been a church, clutching the leather bag filled with his rare books of prophecy to his chest.

Crowley had saved them. Crowley had saved HIM, he had walked into that church, across consecrated ground and still managed to deliver such snark and whit while hopping from foot to foot. 

How long had they known each other? One could simply say from the beginning, what was that almost 6000 years? And over those many years he had fought with himself to even acknowledge him as a friend and now...now he was in love with him. It was like seeing him for the first time when Crowley had handed over those books.

Their hands brushed only for the slightest of moments and it had sent such shockwaves through his body, into placed he would rather not discuss and his heart had fluttered in his chest.

“He’s a demon.” He said out loud to himself, as if trying to reinforce it to himself how wrong this was.

“Whose a demon?” Crowleys voice was like a shock to his system, how long had he been there? Did he ever leave? Had he said these things out loud? What if he knew?

“You are” He almost shouted.

“Of course I am, are you just now figuring this out, angel? Did you get hit in the head or something? You’re acting really strange...” Crowley was looking at him over the top rim of his glasses, his hypnotic snake like eyes seeming to draw him further and further into this inescapable hole he was drowning in.

“No of course not. I was just thinking about-about how you're going to explain this to your people. Nazis are yours aren’t they? The bad guys...” Aziraphale found it easy to deflect Crowley’s attention

“Nooooooooo, Nobody likes a Nazi.” He replied in his usually blasé attitude. “Besides all I have to tell them is I blew up a church and everyone will pretty much give me a pass.”

A pregnant pause passed between the two of them after that, crowley seemed to be enjoying it but it was killing him. Why did this seem so much harder? Why was he nervous around him now?

“So, thank you again for these.” Aziraphale tapped the side of the briefcase while standing up to leave.

“Yeah, no problem angel.” Crowley threw back.

He turned away from Crowley then, not being able to control the smile that spread across his face at the demons nickname for him.

“Oh and Angel?” Crowley called out.

‘Yes?” Aziraphale turned back around.

“I’m really glad I didn’t lose you.” Aziraphales heart almost felt like it was going to burst right out of his chest at Crowley’s confession.

“I-I-I...Me too. I must be going.” With that Aziraphale walked away rather briskly.

When Crowley knew he wasn't within earshot he smiled.

“Love you too Angel.”


End file.
